


SCP-1982

by feralfrenzy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfrenzy/pseuds/feralfrenzy
Summary: SCP-1982 was discovered in the █████████, Utah sewage system following a routine check-up on multiple reports of a ‘corpse-like’ man being spotted walking in the area.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	SCP-1982

**Item #:** SCP-1982

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1982 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m trauma-resistant glass enclosure at all times. Bi-weekly inspections of SCP-1982’s cell are to be performed regularly to ensure there are no cracks or damage to it’s structure. Due to SCP-1982’s anomalous properties, it is not to be approached without the escort of at least one (1) level 3 researcher and one (1) level 2 security agent. SCP-1982 is at no time to be approached alone.

In the event of a possible containment breach, on-site Task Force Tau-14 ("Scooper Troopers") are to be mobilized to ensure containment and re-capture of SCP-1982 before it reaches the surface. Due to the risk of SCP-1982 blending in with the general populous, it is pertinent that any plans of escape are detected and reported to site security as soon as possible. 

**Description:** SCP-1982 is a sapient humanoid entity almost entirely comprised of metal wiring shaped into a crude effigy of the human form - with notable fingers, feet, pelvis, face, and upper chest all being composed of 4/0 AWG (american wire gauge) cable and ‘scrap’ mechanical parts. In addition to the set located on it's 'face', SCP-1982 has four (4) additional eyes located on various parts of it's person, all capable of autonomous movement and sight. SCP-1982 is approximately 2.5 meters tall from ‘head’ to ‘feet’ and weighs 380 kg at time of writing. 

Aside from the subject’s sentience and animation, it’s primary anomalous effect occurs when within sightline of a human corpse. Upon coming upon the deceased, SCP-1982 will utilize the deceased human as a ‘host’ body, removing the internal organs and wearing what remains similarly to a costume outfit until natural decomposition renders the host unstable. Upon unstability point being reached, SCP-1982 has been seen exiting the ‘host’ body orally in an uncoiled state, later returning to it’s original form until a new host is found. It is currently unknown how SCP-1982 is able to fit it’s mass within ‘hosts’ much smaller than it, nor is it known how these bodies support the weight of the subject. Testing is ongoing. 

SCP-1982 was discovered in the █████████, Utah sewage system following a routine check-up on multiple reports of a ‘corpse-like’ man being spotted walking in the area. SCP-1982 was still in it’s ‘uncoiled’ form upon capture, reforming within it’s temporary containment cell. 

**SCP-1982-A:** SCP-1982-A is to be contained in a furnished two-room humanoid containment unit fitted with standard safety measures for low-risk humanoids as detailed in Document 0998-KA. 

Due to ongoing good behavior, SCP-1982-A has been granted permission to explore non-secured sections of Site-17 and to utilize the canteen. Furthermore, due to the subject’s experience and formal education in mechanical engineering, SCP-1982-A has requested the possibility to work for the foundation as a low-level technician. ~~Hiring is currently pending O-5 approval.~~ Approved. 

SCP-1982-A is what appears to be the sentient corpse of a human male in it's mid-20's. Subject lacks all internal organ structures including both the respiratory system and heart, however; this does not seem to impede the subject's ability to perform regular movement aside from structural difficulty. SCP-1982-A's skin is notably mottled a purple hue due to natural decomposition and a large, open wound assumed to be caused by blunt force trauma covers approximately 75% of the subject's torso. SCP-1982-A's anomalous effect of re-animation has seemingly halted all current stages of decomposition, however; due to the risk of mechanical injury SCP-1982-A is required to undergo voluntary bi-weekly check-ups within the Site 17 infirmary and has been fitted with a medical-grade chest and back brace to aid in ambulation. 

Foundation research and subject testimony has confirmed it’s identity as Michael ██████, a former technician employed at Circus Baby Entertainment and Rentals located in █████████. Due to similar anomalous effects, locations of discovery, and possible family lineage - research is ongoing to establish a connection with SCP-1903. 

At the time of writing, it is currently believed that SCP-1982-A served as a ‘host’ body for SCP-1982, however; SCP-1982-A is the only instance of a host body for SCP-1982 gaining sentience. Re-animation of a corpse upon SCP-1982’s removal has been unable to be replicated in testing, leading some researchers to put forward the possibility of some other anomalous object being responsible for SCP-1982-A's existence. 

On ██/██/██, SCP-1982-A was recovered in a small suburb of the rural town of █████████, Utah shortly after the discovery of SCP-1982 during a routine clean-sweep of the area for other possible anomalous instances. While originally considered for individual designation, the subject's connection to SCP-1982 was discovered upon transportation to Site 17 in which SCP-1982 entered into an active state - thrashing against the bars of it's temporary containment cell and expressing interest in re-inhabiting SCP-1982-A. This interaction appeared to cause severe distress to SCP-1982-A and they were quickly separated upon arrival.

**Audio log from Interview 1982-1:**

**Interviewed: SCP-1982-A**

**Interviewer: Dr. ██████**

> **< Begin Log>**
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** Good evening, SCP-1982-A. How are you adjusting to life within the Foundation?
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** Please - call me Michael...Things are going well for me. The researchers are treating me well, I have work - although the lack of cable is kind of upsetting. 
> 
> **Dr. ██████** : Ah, yes. I’ve heard of your love of late night soap-operas. I’ll try to expedite your request for a television set. 
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** Thank you.
> 
> **Dr. ██████** : Now, Micheal. [Interviewer shuffles papers.] I have a few questions regarding your life before detainment. Are you comfortable discussing this?  
>  **SCP-1982-A** : I’ll do my best. 
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** Good. Now, how long had you been working at Circus Baby Entertainment and Rentals before your….incident occured? 
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** I worked for only about a week - five days if I remember. I had just started there...Didn’t really think anything like this would happen. 
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** Did anything occur during your time there that you would consider unusual? 
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** [Interviewed pauses.] Nothing immediately comes to mind. I would start my shift, ensure the animatronics were in their proper places, perform routine maintenance…..
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** Were you attacked by SCP-1982? Our research teams found two other bodies within the premises. 
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** I’m sorry, I have very little memory of before I woke up…
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** That’s alright, we just want to know what you do remember. 
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** Thank you. 
> 
> **Dr. ██████** : Oh, and Michael - are you familiar with SCP-1903?
> 
> **SCP-1982-A:** I am not.
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** I believe they refer to him colloquially on Site 17 as 'Springtrap'?
> 
> **SCP-1982-A** : I…..[Interviewed now pauses for a second before continuing] Sorry, can we assume this interview at a later date? I don’t feel well. 
> 
> **Dr. ██████** : Of course, Michael, but we want you to know that we can ensure your safety during the interview. We will have guards on site during the process and -.  
>    
>  **SCP-1982-A:** I said I do not want to continue this interview right now.
> 
> **Dr. ██████:** Very well. Have a good day, SCP-1982-A. 
> 
> **< End Log> **

**Addendum:** A meeting of SCP-1982-A and SCP-1903 has been suggested by Dr. ██████ to confirm possible common origin. ~~Pending researcher approval.~~ Approved. Incident report to follow. 


End file.
